Pokemon Day Care Center
by InvisibleSpirit94
Summary: Imagine a world where you could not be with your true love. That's a lot like the life of Matthew and his Gardevoir, Jess. Once the leader of a great gym, he has now been exiled for Pokephilia and is running from the law. He and his love will travel the world in search of a haven that will accept them, but could such a place exist? M for Pokephilia Male Trainer X Female Gardevoir
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Please note: There is only one sex scene in this chapter and it is about 2500 words in. If you are looking for a quick jerkoff, skip to about the middle and enjoy. I made this story for people who want an actual storyline along with their porn so to those of you like me, enjoy! If you have any comments/suggestions please place them in the comments. I will always read them. If you want me to write your own personal sex fantasy then send me a PM and we can discuss if I can make this happen for you. This story I am hoping to finish by summers end but chances are I will get tired and take a whole year.

If I have not posted an update to the story in a while and you wish to continue it from where I left off, you may do so only if you send me a pm and I say yes, or if I do not answer within 20 days of you asking. I do not wish this story to die out. (Please send me a sample of your previous work so I know the story will not go to shit.)

Pokemon and all names belong to pokemon. Any relation to any real life person/place is purely coincidental. My views do not express the views of Pokemon Company.

Without further interuption, Let the story begin!

"How'd you get in here." the guard of the prison cell asked innocently. It had been a few hours since I was caught and now we were to wait till morning, where I would be put on trial.

I sat and stared the guard in the face.

"Let me tell you a story..."

Before, I had a normal life. Well normal in the sense that I was a gym leader. Every day these kids would come into my Gym, try their best to battle me, and walk away in tears at the end of the day. I couldn't help it. The only Pokémon I ever had was Jess, but I and her trained so often and we were very efficient as a team, that we couldn't be defeated.

Eventually the Pokémon league kicked us out of the official gym leaders needed to face the Elite four, but since I was allowed to stay in practice and still give badges out, it became a matter of respect and honor if you were able to beat me. Because of that, people would travel from across the region to try their hand.

Very few, if any ever beat me and the main reason was because Jess just would not give up. I had seen her bloody on the verge of collapsing and still sending out psychic attacks in every direction, hoping to hit the opponent. I asked her and pleaded with her to stop, but she would never return to her ball, unless she couldn't stay conscious.

After those battles I would give the kid his badge, close the gym for the day, and rush her to the poke center.

For years this was the norm. Every day we would open up, set all the trainers in spots to test the kid's true ability before reaching me, and just wait. Some days, we wouldn't battle at all; we just sat in the back room talking about anything that we could think of. It was at one of those points that I discovered that I may have wanted a deeper bond.

_Matthew _Jess placed into my mind _Have you ever wondered what it would be like on the open road? Just you and me traveling the world_

I rolled my eyes and sighed. We had to have had this conversation a dozen times before but I decided to humor her.

"It would be fun wouldn't it? Every day we meet new people, Pokémon, and creatures. Plus we could see all the glorious sites around the region. Every night we could sleep under the stars and every morning we wake with the sun."

_Yeah_ Jess projected as she stared up at the roof, as if it was night and she could see the stars.

I looked into her eyes and was amazed. I guess she was tired or something, but her eyes were glossy and reflected light just perfectly to look like two diamonds.

All these years of working side by side with her, I was beginning to feel that I was a lot closer to her than I should have been. A Pokémon and its master should have a bond, but ours was different. One, I never thought of her as my Pokémon, but rather a close friend I could share anything with. Out of everyone in the world, I could tell her anything. Several times I had even shared my deepest fantasies with her.

I slid closer and put my arm over her shoulder. She leaned into my chest and we both sat in silence. The gesture really wasn't a sexual one; it was more just something we did to stay close.

When I looked down her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I breathed deep then slowly let it out. I couldn't believe this. I looked back again and noticed her beauty. How her dress gently flowed over her body, her hair flowing perfectly down past her breasts. Her slim figure…

I stared away. No, I thought. You cannot do this. It's illegal, plus what would she think of you? What about your friends? The Gym?

I silently slid myself away from her and lay her gently on the bench we were sitting on. I walked over to the locker, grabbed a light blanket and covered her.

I walked into the main part of the gym telling all the trainers that I would be gone for a few hours and to shut down the gym. It didn't matter to me if I paid them for nothing. Since I had gotten so successful as a gym leader, I was able to charge people in order to enter the gym. This pretty much covered the salaries of all the trainers. Besides, they really only got paid on commission if they won battles and it was empty today.

I walked outside the gym and looked around. It was a pretty good day. The sun was up with just enough clouds in the sky to not make it an annoyance. It was a little gusty though and my hair kept getting blown in my face.

I walked to the right and decided to step into a poke mart.

"Matthew!" the clerk greeted me by name. I really spent way to much time in here.

I waved him off and walked to the back of the store. Most new trainers only ran in, grabbed what they needed, paid and left in a matter of seconds so the stuff for humans was always in the back. I grabbed a bag of chips, and walked towards the register. I grabbed a few berries, Cherri which were Jess' favorite, and a full heal. Last time she was poisoned I almost lost here so I always carry at least 5 in the gym.

"We have a special on Poke-balls if you want. If you buy two you get a timer for free."

I rolled my eyes, handed him the cash and walked out. The store owner was always finding ways to get people to spend money on stuff they didn't need. I didn't blame him though. The city was relatively quiet since the only thing bringing people here was my gym.

As I entered I hit the sign to show that the Gym Leader was back in and that players could battle again. It used to be that there would be lines outside the gym but little by little people stopped coming. It didn't matter to me. The gym was already paid for, and I had more money than I would ever need in secret accounts so the gym could make nothing and I would be happy. The only trainers that worked here were going to school nearby and really didn't need the money.

As I walked into back Jess was just waking up. I held out the berries I had gotten here and she took them with glee. As I ate my chips she nibbled at the berries. When she was done it was all over her face and I laughed. She wiped it off with a napkin and we sat in silence a little longer.

_Matthew? _

I looked over to her. She could read my mind but we both agreed that I would just talk to her and that my thoughts were off limits.

"Ya?"

_I had a weird dream._

I looked up. When a Pokémon remembered a dream it was generally a pretty accurate sign of what was going through their minds. They generally didn't realize it was and it was rare for a Pokémon to be able to share their dreams, so when they could you wanted to listen.

_I and you were sitting on a bench, surrounded by Pokémon. You had a bowl and were feeding them all and we were laughing. Then you…_

She got silent and blushed. When I pushed for more she stopped talking and just looked down. Could it be? Did she want me to kiss her? I looked at her and when we made eye contact she turned her head.

_Le… lets go to the park. I need some fresh air._

I nodded and walked towards the door to the front of the gym. There was a battle at the front but it was obvious that he would not win. The gym team was only on his second Pokémon and by the look on the trainers face; he was down to one of his last.

"If you need me I will be taking a walk in the park with Jess. If you happen to win come and find me, we can battle on their ground."

I walked around the battle and out the front door, with Jess following closely behind.

_I cannot believe that I almost told him that. _Jess thought to herself. She couldn't stop playing the dream over and over in her head though. Both were sitting on the bench surrounded by Pokémon. They were laughing because Matthew had just said a joke and she pressed up against him. He leaned down and they ki…

_No. There's no way he could feel that way about me. I am just a Pokémon, he wants another human. We are friends but that is all we can ever be. He would never allow it._

She hung her head in shame at the thought, but looked back at him.

_Maybe if I could just read his mind. Then I could tell what he actually thinks of me when I ask him. No… he would never forgive me; even if he did like me that may scare him away. Damn…_

As we approached the park I walked towards a table.

"Here why don't you sit here and I'll see if I can find us a snack."

The one thing I loved about this city was that the park was so rarely visited, there was no one ever around and there were still wild berries growing around.

I walked off the path into a thicker portion of the park. There were bushes and trees everywhere. I got down on my knees and started pulling off Cherri berries.

I don't know how long I was taking but I got woken out of daze when I heard a scream. Realizing it was Jess I bolted up, dropped all the berries and ran towards her.

When I broke through the clearing I stared in horror. Jess was lying bloody on the ground with a group of Pidgeys pecking at her. A few were laying on the ground unconscious from her psychic attacks.

I yelled as I ran towards her, batting away the pests with my hands. The one disadvantage to having one Pokémon was that I was the only one who could defend her. I took out her ball and tried to retreat her, but the ball didn't recognize her as a Pokémon since she was so badly damaged. I cursed and covered her body with mine. The Pidgeys pecked at my back and arms but eventually I was able to break out of the swarm.

I ran towards the north, the whole two miles to the Pokémon center. When I broke through the door I screamed "Help!" and my vision went black. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

When I woke up Nurse Joy was standing over me.

"You had quite the adventure," she said in a giggly voice.

I groaned as I sat up. My arms were covered in bandages.

"What happened to my arms?" I asked in shock.

"Well you came in, your shirt was torn and your arms and back were bloody. I counted at least 13 cuts that were deep and at least 25 that broke skin. You got really lucky. You and your Gardevoir."

I jumped off the bench realizing why I was here.

"Where is she? Take me to her!" I said as my eyes were starting to water.

"You really shouldn't be moving so do you promise if I take you to her you will stay and rest? The bed should be big enough to hold both of you if don't mind sharing with a Pokémon."

I nodded and she walked me to her room. When I got in there, Jess had bandages covering her arms, legs, and her chest. Her head was left mostly unscarred besides a cut running from the left ear to her lip.

"Jess," I said softly as I fell to my knees.

Nurse Joy stood behind me.

"Don't worry. She should be fine. Nothing is too terrible and she will recover within a few days. I would be more worried about yourself right now as your scars are a lot worse. Humans cannot take that kind of damage for long."

I got up and walked over to her bed. Grabbing her hand and putting it in mind I closed my eyes and stood on the edge of consciousness. It was a neat trick I had learned when we were in the back of the gym and she was sleeping. If she was still in there, maybe she could grab me over into her consciousness.

All of a sudden I felt a cold gust of air and I smelt something like stale air.

_Jess?_ I asked through my consciousness.

I felt a quick jerk then nothing.

_Matthew! What the hell happened? Where are we? This doesn't feel familiar._

_It's ok. I need you to calm down alright? We are in a Poke center. Some Pidgeys attacked you at the park. I found you on the floor all bloody and still being attacked. I stole you away and ran you here._

Silence followed for a while, as if she were choosing her words very carefully.

_Th...thanks…_

_No problem you would have done the same for me._

_I mean thanks for throwing yourself in there. Before blacking out I remember seeing your face close to mine and the Pidgeys attacking you. You shouldn't have done that… You could have been seriously hurt._

I was silent. Should I tell her right then and there? No one else could penetrate the bond we were sharing right then but I could screw everything up. Maybe I would be able to blame it on the morphine and play it off…

_Jess… can I tell you something?_

_Anything!_

_Jess… I… I mean I like you more than… I mean you mean so much… I mean… Gah._

I stopped talking but she didn't step in.

_What I guess I'm trying to say is… I love you. Not just as a friend, but I truly love you. More than anyone else I feel like I can trust you with anything and that includes my feelings. If you want me to shut up you can stop me at any time…_

It was an awkward silence for a while and just as I was about to take it all back and play it off as a joke, I felt something tearing me back to reality. As I opened my eyes Jess had wrapped her arms around me and was holding me in a kiss.

At first I was surprised but I leaned in and slowly parted my mouth. Her tongue came in slowly and carefully and I rubbed mine against it. She started exploring the caverns of my mouth and I pushed my tongue into hers. It had a bit of a minty taste with just a hint of mango.

After what seemed like eternity our faces separated. She lay back down on her pillow a smile across her face.

I wanted to say something but I collapsed on her bed from exhaustion.

The next few days went by in a blur. While I and Jess were healing, we slipped in an out of consciousness. I was glad that we had finally taken a step forward, but what did this make us? It was still illegal for us to be together, and I would lose everything if I were caught. I don't really care about all the stuff I have, but her life would be over too. They would take her and never let me see her again.

"Well you two are quite the couple," Nurse Joy said as she walked in. I opened my eyes and realized I was spooning Jess. I yanked my arms back and stood up.

"I'm just kidding. It's natural to want to hold onto your Pokémon after something like that. You both almost died which makes you closer than ever. But you are better now and we need this room so I am going to have to ask you guys to leave."

I laughed nervously as I nudged Jess. We stood up and Nurse Joy escorted us out of the hospital. I was still a little wobbly but Jess used her psychic ability to keep my legs from failing.

As we walked into the gym there only about half my staff in there. It didn't bother me though, because they were paid mostly on battles… Staying in the gym doing nothing was only about a tenth of their pay. I wasn't worried about them cheating me either. They were under contract so if I found them lying about their hours they would lose the last month's wages.

"Thanks for holding the fort guys."

They nodded and went back to their card game, as I and Jess entered the back room.

I leaned over and locked the door, something I hadn't done in years.

_Matthew… I… I'm sorry about what happened in the Poke center. I lost control of myself. I took advantage of you… I… If you want to…_

To silence her I kissed her again.

"It's ok."

She blushed but looked relieved. I sat down next to her and she leaned into me like normal. Soon she was asleep and I lay my head down on hers and drifted off as well.

When I awoke I could tell she was awake. She didn't want to move to disturb me though.

_I'm sorry I was listening to your dreams. You have quite the imagination hehe…_

I realized in horror what she was talking about. I had one of my normal dreams and I was having sex with her. It was always strange though considering I am a virgin so nothing really ever played right, but if she had seen it, then I may have screwed up big time.

_I'm sorry. I thought that after… well you know… it's just hard not to hear your thoughts… plus you were dreaming about me and well… do you want to… umm… _

I could tell it was getting awkward so I guessed what she was going for.

"I want to if you want to."

Her face immediately flushed red and she pounced on me. She awkwardly tried to unbutton my shirt but it was obvious she was getting nowhere so I helped her out. She stared in amazement as I took one button off at a time moving down my chest to my pants.

At that point I wasn't sure I should continue but she urged me on by staring at my crotch then at my eyes expectantly. I chuckled nervously and began to unbutton my jeans. They were those kind that didn't have a zipper but three buttons. After separating those I pulled down my pants till I was left with nothing but boxers on (it was a general rule no one wore shoes in my gym to connect you better with the feel of the building. Some weird shit I heard from a psychic trainer but hey, it never failed yet).

She looked at my boxers then at me expecting the same thing to happen.

"No it's your turn."

She blushed and slowly began removing her dress. She pulled it from the bottom up, first exposing her legs, then her thighs, then her clitoris, her stomach, and her breasts. I guess Pokémon had no need for underwear considering they were tough enough to take a lightning bolt or a boulder to the face.

She stood taking different positions trying not to cover herself but wanting to at the same time. In return, I removed my boxers and we just stood looking at each other.

She moved her hand down to her crotch area and started massaging it. I moved closer and replaced her hand with mine. She put her head up and moaned at the feeling of another's hand there. Soon she returned the favor by gripping my penis and slowly moving back and forth. Both of us really didn't need arousal but I think since we were still virgins we were postponing.

I took her and lay her gently on the bench and stared at her. Her skin was very dark green, and the skin felt like silk. I took my hands and rubbed them on the side of her body from under her arms to her thighs. She shuddered and I could see goose bumps arrive all over her body.

I started penetrating her vagina with a finger, and then I moved to two. She was still tight and I didn't want to hurt her so I stayed at that pace for a while.

Soon beads of sweat were forming on her body and a little stream was coming out of her vagina, falling on the bench beneath. I would have to remember to clean that before we left.

Instead of adding a third finger, I reached down and began to lick the opening. In a lot of porn I had watched the guy seemed to do this to the girl so I decided to see what the big deal was. As soon as I tasted the juices and the skin inside her I could see why. It was hard to explain the taste but it most closely resembled mint mixed with mango… It was a lot like what her mouth tasted like however it was a lot stronger and there was more of it. It also smelled very musty.

I stuck my tongue in and out a few times, moved it as far in as I could get it and started lapping up the juices as fast as I could. It seemed every time I cleared an area, three more would overflow. All you could hear was the slurping sounds and her moaning. Little by little her moans got louder and louder until I was worried that someone would hear us.

I pulled away and all that was left was her panting.

_Wh…why…why did you st…stop?_

"I have to cover the door real quick. I took a towel and jammed it under the crack in the door, just in case the trainers decided to get bored and find out what we were doing in here. I looked out of the square and to our luck they were on the other side of the gym, having an argument about something.

I ran back and Jess sat me down.

_Your turn_

She began with her tongue and licked my member from the base of the balls to the very tip, where she swirled her tongue around and then engulfed the whole thing in her mouth.

I flinched at the sudden pleasure and relaxed. I stared at her as her head was slowly bobbing on the shaft. At first it was uncomfortable because of her teeth but she soon found a way to hide them behind her lips.

I started moving and she looked up at me. I positioned myself beneath her crotch and she got the idea and continued. I went back to my work on her vagina. As she was moaning into my dick, I was moaning into her vagina and I could tell she must be close because the juices started flowing faster and faster. I could tell I wouldn't make it much longer either. I continued licking, swirling, and nibbling, and as I came into her mouth, she came into mine.

She fell off to the side, basking in her orgasm as I lay back trying to catch my breath.

A few minutes later my member was up and ready again.

_Are you ready?_

I answered her by sitting on the bench and grabbing her hand. She sat on top of my lap and positioned herself so her entrance was right over my member.

"Umm… I don't know if it's the same for Pokémon but for humans it usually hurts the first time."

In response she slammed herself down on my member and clenched her teeth to deal with the pain. She then began moving up and down, her moans turning from pain to pleasure.

I grabbed her waist with my hands and began lifting and pushing her down. Up, down, up, down we went over and over. The ecstasy from the sex was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was moaning loud along with her and we sealed our lips in a kiss to keep quiet. It was an experience like no other having her moan into our kiss as we got faster and faster. Soon she was tired of my slow pace, placed her hands on my shoulder and began ramming herself down on my member. All you could here was the slap slap slap of skin on skin and us moaning.

"I… I… I'm"

_Cumming!_

She finished for me in my head as she slammed herself down on my member one last time and together we came. My cum combined with her juices overflowed her vagina and started pouring out onto my lap. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't bad either.

As my member slowly deflated in her vagina, we both just sat there panting and hugging.

_Wow_

And I thought the same thing. I lifted her off me and stood. A long time ago I had installed showers in here, in case a Pokémon got bloody or a trainer needed to cool off after a battle. I grabbed a towel and a rag and began to wash off.

"Come we need to wash off."

She obediently followed me to the shower. As I was adjusting the temperature she just stepped in. One advantage to being a psychic was I guess you could make your body feel what you want. That must come in handy during sex…

I took a rag and began cleaning her off; the last thing I went for was the vagina, just slightly dipping the rag in the clear out what was left of our activity. I grabbed another rag and wiped myself down, and then turned off the water. We got off, grabbed towels and sat naked for a while.

After getting dressed and exiting the gym we headed home in the dark. As much as I enjoyed staying in there, I could not legally live there for more than 5 nights in a 7 day period. As we got into my raddy apartment I set my bag of supplies down. It only had a few poke balls, a potion, a full heal, and a max revive. I would not take another chance like the one with the Pidgeys.

I don't know why I lived here. It was close to the gym I guess, but I could afford so much better. Maybe it was because this is where I and she grew up. We went from nothing into millionaires. We sure as hell didn't live like it though.

It didn't matter. I still liked the place. I and she would spend our weekends cleaning it up. She would use her psychic to hold large pieces of furniture and objects on the wall in place, while I would paint/sand down other areas that needed it. I guess it was a project but there was never an end in sight.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, the only thing I had spent any money on in the apartment. Jess had her own bed across the room but it was slightly shorter.

"I guess you can sleep up here with me now, considering what we've done I can't say it's inappropriate."

She giggled and jumped up on the bed next to me.

_Goodnight!_

"Good night," and with that we faded off to sleep.

The next day we didn't work on construction. We spent the whole day playing sex. We tried about 12 different styles and played several fantasy game. My favorite was when she was the warden and I had to convince her to let me out of jail.

Everything was going well until I heard a knock at the door. We were in the middle of doing it doggy style and we both froze in horror. I got off and hurriedly put my clothes on, while she flung on her dress, used her psychic ability to fix her hair and walked out of the room looking like nothing had happened.

As I stepped out she had just opened the door and five men walked in with the PPA (Pokémon Protection Agency) logo on the back of their jackets they grabbed Jess and she screamed.

"You are under arrest," the guard struggled to say due to Jess' struggling, "for the act of Pokephilia with a Gardevoir."

"Jess," I screamed, "Use teleport and psychic."

The guards froze in horror as she teleported out of their hands and blew their eardrums with a psychic attack. They all fell to the floor screaming in pain. I grabbed my bag and we ran.

"Shit Shit Shit" I kept repeating. Pokephilia with a large class species was only a misdemeanor since she could have stopped me at any time. She may also have been able to reduce my sentence to only a few years since she could talk but I would still lose her. Now for attacking a member of the peace with her, I was looking at a class three felony with up to life in prison.

I grabbed my bag of supplies as we ran out my door. When we started to head down the stairs, I saw a few more officers at their cars talking. One looked up, shouted and the others headed towards me. I ran off away from them and started heading through the city back roads.

Now I guess would be a good point to tell you that before I was a gym leader I was a paper delivery guy so I knew most of the back roads in the city.

As I and Jess ran through the narrow paths, we could hear the officers' steps behind us. As we rounded a corner an old man stepped out of the doorway and ushered us inside. We both ran inside and he shut the door behind him, dead bolting it. He motioned us to be quiet and about 45 seconds later we heard the footsteps. Once they were off in the distance he motioned us to sit down.

"Well well… What do we have here…"

I sighed. There was no point in lying to him since if he wanted to, he could have turned us in already. There was only one reason people ran from the PPA.

"We got caught."

The old man tilted his head back and laughed.

"That's priceless," he said in-between laughs, "Do you really love this Pokémon?"

"With everything in my heart sir. I would lay down my life for her."

_And he already has_, Jess projected to the room. Then I assumed that she put the memory in the man's head as he began to tear up.

"That's true love," he said sadly, "It reminds me of my Vaporeon. We shared a bond like you two. One day she was out, and was stolen and they could never find her. I have never moved and every day I look out to check and see if she is outside waiting. One day I believe she will find her way home and no matter what she has done, no matter what has happened to her, I will welcome her back."

The old man sighed and stared at the floor in silence, tears slowly dripping down his face.

"Here," he finally said as he handed over a small white card with a P in an upside down green triangle, "Take this card, and show it to the day care owner in V-."

"V-?" I said, "Where's that? Do you mean viridian?"

He shook his head.

"No this is not even in the Kanto Region. It is an unknown island. Here," he said as he handed me a map, "you will need to find your own ride there but once there you should be safe. It is a good place to start over."

I shook his hand, "Thank you so much. I can never repay you enough!"

"Go," he said, "Don't get caught. If you wish to repay me then you love that Gardevoir the rest of your life and do anything you can to protect her."

I snuck out of his house and we took back roads to the forest.

As we broke through we stopped running to take a break.

"I think were safe. We just need to make our way to the ocean. Maybe we will find a fisherman. I can trade him a badge as they must still be pretty rare. Plus, my accounts should still work so if that doesn't money is not really an object."

_Run. We are being followed!_

I ran forward with Gardevoir leading the way. She had the ability to sense miles in all directions so I knew we wouldn't get lost.

We headed through hundreds of trees, most of them passing in a blur. I realized soon that she was pouring a steady amount of energy into me so I would not tire out.

_Thanks_ I said in my mind hoping she would hear it.

I couldn't tell if she responded because I heard shouting from behind.

"No!" I screamed as we both ran a little faster.

Soon it wasn't just shouts. I was able to hear footsteps and as I took a glance behind me I could see the black of their leather.

_Watch out!_

But it was too late. I tripped over a vine standing in the way and face planted the ground. As I got up to continue running PPA officers stood in front of me.

"Jess, return," as I pulled out my poke ball my friend zapped back in. I normally wouldn't do this but there was no way I would let them hurt her.

"You're under arrest for the act of Pokephilia with a Gardevoir, Assault on an officer with a Pokémon, and for evasion."

The officer came behind and handcuffed me. As he reached to grab the poke ball it turned a bright red and as his hand touched it a sizzle was heard.

"Shit!" He yelled as ye yanked his hand away. Another officer touched it with the similar luck.

"Let him keep it, but I swear if you make me regret saying that it will cost you your life."

I nodded and they led me away.

"Well… That's my story," I told the guard. It was almost midnight and he was the last one watching me.

"That's quite a tale," he said a little shocked. "I'm sorry you're in this position. It sounds like you really did love her."

"I still do."

The guard sighed.

"Listen…" the guard said and got quiet for a second. He acted like he was about to say something else but every time he started he stopped again. It took a whole 15 minutes before he spoke up again.

"Li… Listen," he said nervously, "I'm the last guard on duty tonight. I am supposed to watch you till tomorrow. If you were to call out your Gardevoir and knock me out, painlessly I might add, there would be nothing stopping you from escaping. No one would even know till morning."

He stood up and walked over to the door opening it and facing us. I took the hint.

"Jess! Come on out!" as I released her outside the cage, "Jess use hypnosis on the guard!"

She did and the guard hit the ground like a rock.

"Good grab those keys and let's get the hell out of here."

She used her psychic ability to maneuver the keys into the lock and I was able to break out. As the guard had said, no one else was in the building so we simply walked out the front door. Once we were into the forest we were home free.

After a few hours of no one talking, we managed to get through the forest.

_Where are we going? _She asked curiously.

I sighed and looked ahead into the sunrise, "Verdis. We're going to make a new life."


	2. Chapter 2: Against the World

Hello again! Sorry I have not posted this as fast as I wanted to. I had lost my laptop and it had the outline for this chapter. There is about a 2 week break between the first sex scene and the story after it, so I apologize for any gaps but I believe I covered it well. Anyways, there are two sex scenes and we get a new Pokemon to join the group! A few parts in the story may not make sense right now, but trust me, they will all play out as everything is connected.

As for my writing, we are entereing Verdis, the land of forbidden love between trainers and pokemon so there is the opportunity for a lot of Sex. I am very interested in what kind of creatures you would like so if you want, PM me or leave an anonymous comment such as "F Pidgey/M Mudkip or M Trainer/F Serperior. I can do Male/Female and Male/Male. I need the Pokemon for approx 6 sex scenes in chapter three (which will be the most of every chapter but it's a nice story break."

As always thanks for reading and commenting! The more reviews I get the more inclined I am to keep writing and the faster I can produce if I feel people are wanting to read more! (Actually the reason this was released today instead of next week was because of comments)

The quote of this chapter: "Alone we are different. Cast out and misunderstood by society to the point that we believe we are inferior to everyone else. But if we come together, embrace our differences with like-minded people, we will become a force that is not only superior, but unstoppable! Let love in any fashion whether it be with a male/female/animal [or pokemon] shine true, as only you know your true feelings."s

_

"Verdis," I said, "We are going to make a new life."

That was the last thing I had said over the past hour. I just repeated it to myself over and over. A week ago, my life was completely normal but now, I am a Poképhile running from the law. Funny how life can kick you like that.

It didn't matter though. I was with her. That was all I cared about. I would have given up anything for her to love me, and now we are together, and unharmed.

"I love you Jess," I said to break the silence. It was beginning to frustrate me.

_I love you too. _

I felt more at ease after hearing her voice. To be honest I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. We were following a path that an old man had given me after breaking down about his Pokémon.

I looked ahead and saw a sign reading "5 miles to Lavender Town". It wasn't my favorite city but it was quiet enough that we wouldn't be noticed.

"Almost there Jess," I said panting, "Just a little longer."

Jess just laughed behind me.

_You humans are weak. If you think this is bad you should try a battle sometime. You wouldn't last five seconds._

I cringed a little at the thought of the last time I threw myself into a Pokémon battle, and the hospital visit after. I guess it was a good thing though because that's where I proclaimed my love.

_I'm sorry… I didn't mean…_

"It's fine," I turned and smiled at her, "We're both better now and look what we have to show for it."

This made her smile and speed up to walk beside me.

_So what are we going to do in Verdis?_

"I'm not sure. I guess we will ask around for the daycare and I am supposed to show this to him."

Both I and Jess stopped as I pulled out the card. It was a pretty thick sheet of paper that was laminated. The insignia on it was a golden P with a Solid green upside down triangle in the background.

_I wonder what it could be._

"Same here but we will never find out if we don't start moving."

With that I put the card away and opened the sack I had brought to take inventory. I had enough food to last me and Jess for the rest of the week, I had about 3 full heal, a couple of potions, two Pokéballs, and about twenty thousand cash. I pulled out a few hundred so we wouldn't draw suspicion in the store.

As we entered Lavender town the atmosphere sunk in. It was an old place inhabited by the dead and the dying. When we entered the mart there was an old man at the counter, sleeping on a pillow he had brought with him to work.

"Hell of a job this must be," I said loud enough to wake him.

"Welcome to Lavender Town Mart. Get your shit and get out. I am trying to catch some shut eye."

Jess laughed at the man's attitude and we headed towards the back of the shop. I guess this was a traveling town because they had a lot in the way of prepared food packages. We picked up as many as we could, 20 at an estimate, and headed towards the front.

I snuck over to pick up some berries and hit them from Jess wanting it to be a surprise. After paying the man his fee (close to 500$) we headed out.

As we exited the mart, the sun was beginning to set and rather than begin our journey in the dark we decided to stay in the town for the night. We went over to a local Motel (if you could even call it that. I'm pretty sure we were the first customers there in ages) and spent the night. After paying for our room, I and Jess settled in.

_Matthew?_

I looked up and her scent caught my nose. At first I wasn't able to recognize it but over time I could tell when she was aroused.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, moved down to her nose, then to her mouth. One thing I had learned about her was that she liked to be kissed. She had admitted it to me after about the third time we had had sex, and ever since then I tried to make her feel as good as possible.

I reached my hand up her dress and started massaging her clitoris. She jumped at the first feeling of me down there but relaxed after a second. I penetrated my middle finger and a few seconds later she began moaning into the kiss.

As she got wetter and wetter her moans got more and more frequent. We broke away from each other long enough for her to remove her dress and I to remove all my clothes and I lay on top of her lip locked.

I could feel her vagina next to my penis as she was slowly grinding it, her body trying to follow instincts.

All of a sudden I felt lighter and she changed our position. Now it was her that was on top of me, holding my arms and legs down with her psychic ability. She moved her mouth over to my member, and went down on it for lubricant.

I could never get over how good it felt.

After a few seconds of slobbering, she removed her mouth and adjusted her body to where her opening was right above my dick. She slowly came down inch by inch until reaching the end. The great thing about being with a Pokémon, who knew her body so well, was the amount of control she had over everything. She used the muscles in her vagina to send wave after wave up the shaft of my penis.

She then began to lift herself up and down repeatedly, each time getting a little faster.

Soon you could hear the sloshy slap of our skin meeting together, both of us moaning in ecstasy.

"I… I… I can… can't go mu… much longer," I said in-between pants.

It turns out I didn't have to. Gardevoir slammed down one last time and I could feel the convulses in her vagina. She was using her muscles to my advantage though and a second later I came inside her.

I felt her psychic hold on me dissipate as she rolled off me and passed out on the bed.

_Thank… Thank you _she said a few seconds later.

I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep.

I awoke early the next morning and sat in bed. I looked over Jess and marveled at her beauty. I quietly nugged her and she opened her eyes lazily.

I pointed over to the shower and we both got up.

After taking a shower and cleaning up the room a little, we gathered our stuff and headed out of the hotel. It was a nice sunny morning, and the air was just cold enough to be refreshing.

We made a left and headed to the local mart, to pick up some snacks, a few berries for Jess, and a new pair of shoes for myself.

After paying the clerk we rushed out to begin our adventure.

"What do you think Jess?" I asked, "Do you want to see the sites?"

_I don't think it's the best idea right now. Just because we are not being chased does not mean that people aren't looking for us._

I sighed and nodded. It was true. This was sadly the life I chose, but as long as I had Jess with me I knew that it would be worth it.

About an hour after leaving the city we came across a young adult sitting on a bench. As we walked by he jumped up and pointed at me.

"I know you!" he shouted, "You're that kid, Matt…"

I tensed up and prepared to run.

"I've always wanted to stop by your gym to test my skills!"

Immediately I loosened up.

"It's always great to meet a fan," I said cheerfully, "I'm not in that big of a hurry, would you like to take me on?"

The man's face lit with cheer as he fumbled in excitement to reach his Pokéballs.

"We will make it short. Each of us will battle with one Pokémon. You will need to choose who you want to fight against my Gardevoir."

After a few seconds of debate, the man apparently made up his mind.

"Alright pye! Come on out!"

He threw the Pokéball into the air and a Pidgeotto appeared from the lights.

I knelt down next to Gardevoir to discuss the game plan.

"Alright so this is a flying type. Most people who use these are depending on the advantage of higher ground. If you can find a way to ground them, then the battle will not last long. Guard your face and neck as these things can get violent."

_Got it!_

I stood back up and watched Jess enter the middle of the street. Pidgeotto flew in to meet her and landed on the ground so the battle could begin.

The first thing to happen was Gardevoir turned a dark purple and focused a blast to surround Pye. Instead of taking a direct hit, the energy built up around the wings, successfully pinning them to its body. The bird Pokémon jumped around and started running, frantically trying to open its wings so it could fly.

Across the battle the trainer was frantically shouting attacks it could still use but alas, to no good.

Jess built up the energy in her body to finish with a thunderbolt, immobilizing the Pidgeotto and having it fall to the ground.

The trainer shook my hand and rushed off leaving behind a few pokeberries for my time.

"Nice job Jess!"

Her face lit up with joy and she blushed.

_It was nothing. It was actually one of the easiest battles I've fought. That was a really good idea to stop him from flying. The creature was screaming the whole time trying to escape._

I and her both chuckled a little and went off on our way. I gave Jess a few berries and she nibbled on them as we were walking.

A few days as we were walking on a long stretch in-between town, the world became warm. Not uncomfortable, but a peaceful relaxing sensation.

A few seconds passed and before our eyes flew a Togekiss.

"Wow," I gasped.

_It says its name is Jasper. It has been watching us the last few days and has something to give us._

After saying that, Jess nodded and Jasper held out its hands, each containing a red crystal on the end of a metal chain.

_It says that the crystals in there have mystical properties. That in our darkest time of need they will help and make all things right. It also says that it chose us, because it finds it amusing that Pokémon and humans can love and it is interested._

I remembered hearing about Togekiss before. It had been thought to go extinct because it avoided the human race at all costs. They were attracted to love and good will, but with the evils of society, it was rare to see one, and even more rare to meet a wild one.

"You are more than welcome to come with us Jasper. We are going to a place that you may enjoy, and island that is based around love.

At that Jasper twirled around a few times and smiled. I and Jess both tied the pendants around our necks and let them slide under our clothes. Even if it was lying to us it was still a nice gesture and I did not want to get rid of them.

As we were walking, to pass the time I told the story of how I met Jess.

"When I was eight years old, my family was never home. All day I would spend my time exploring, pretending that I was a great Pokémon master and that one day I would take on the Elite Four.

"Well when exploring one day, I came across this park that I had never been to. I heard crying and panting and I slowly approached, to see a little ralts in pain on the floor. Blood was coming out of several slashes in her chest and her eyes were clenched in pain.

"I took out my bag and tried to grab a few bandages that were there in case I got hurt myself. I wrapped them around her body to try and stop the bleeding and slowly picked her up.

"Still moaning in pain I could see tears coming out of her eyes as she moved closer to my body as if to say thanks. I rushed her home as fast as I could and placed her on the kitchen table. I rushed into my father's room to search for a potion, a restore, or anything that may help with the pain.

"After a few minutes of looking I found a potion and rushed back into the kitchen. She seemed to be sleeping after such an experience so I sprayed down her wounds, and watched as the skin began to form back together. I placed new bandages around her chest since the skin was still new, and I silently carried her to my bedroom.

"I lay her down on my bed, covered her with my sheets and silently walked out of the room.

"I decided to take a nap myself so I turned on some cartoons and fell asleep on the couch.

"I awoke to a green face staring right into mine and freaked out till I remembered what happened.

"'I'm glad that you are feeling better!' I said.

"She nodded and sat down next to me, where we stayed till my parents arrived later that night.

"After telling them the story they agreed that I could have her since I was alone by myself a lot of the time and it may be good to have a Pokémon to protect me.

"We both cheered and hugged, and the next few days we were inseparable.

"A short while after that I kissed the top of her head as congratulations as she was able to scare away a wild Pokémon.

"A bright flash appeared and before me stood a Kirlia.

_"Hello._

"I heard in my mind. It freaked me out at first but then I realized it was from her.

"'You can talk?" I said in excitement.

"_Not good. I have learned from Matthew._

"I laughed and hugged her. It was too good to be true. I now had an evolved Pokémon that I could actually communicate with.

"As the days moved on and she began to learn different moves, I decided to give her a name.

"Kirlia! I need to give you a name."

"She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"_Alright. Let's hear it."_

"'I was thinking about Jessica, or Jess because I had found you in 'Jessica's Park'.

She nodded and thought for a while.

_"Jess is easier to say. I will stick with that._

"And from that point on I called her Jess. Months later, I determined she was strong enough to try and explore the forest. After wandering for hours, we were lost. At this point in my life I had developed a little bit of a crush on Kirlia. I would never let her on of course, but it had happened when she was helping me practice kissing for a date I had. After pulling away I was in shock at how much I felt for her.

"'I want to try something kirlia…'I said after a few minutes of silence. She looked at me and I gripped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She was a little shocked at first but fell into it and eventually we began tonging each other. After pulling away she was panting and her body began to glow. After a second there stood the beautiful creature that is before you today.

"From that point on we never spoke of that moment, but it was continuously playing over and over in my mind.

"After a short break we got up and started looking again. It took us almost three days to find our way out but when we did I rushed home. On the counter was a note saying that they had not seen me in a few days and for me to sign the paper to show them that I was still alive, or they would call the police by tomorrow.

"I signed my name and took a few supplies, leaving a note saying that I was beginning my journey as a Pokémon master, and I would try and talk to them in a few days.

"I got really good at battling, chose an elite team, and eventually completed my goal of beating the Elite Four. I was chosen to run my own gym but after the nation determined that I was too tough to be one of the badge requirements for the Four, I became an optional gym.

"And that's the end of my story. We have been on the run ever since."

Togekiss watched in awe at my story, amazed at all the things we had been through together. She flew up to me and tried her best to hug me, so I pressed her against my chess in an embrace. She flew back and stared at us both.

_She says that she would really like to go on our journey and that she has never met anyone whose love shines so greatly. _

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

As we approached the next town, the warm feeling I was growing used to, became cold, and a dark cloud came overhead casting us in a shadow. Togekiss was fidgety but was slowly approaching the city, staying a few feet behind us.

"I'm sorry Togi. I had forgotten. If you are willing to be caught, I have a Pokéball you can hide in."

She nodded as I pulled out a ball and tossed it her way. She was absorbed into it and the ball didn't even shake before clicking.

Entering the next town, I needed to stop by a mart to pick up more supplies. We were running dangerously low considering we had picked up a new friend. After grabbing everything we should need for weeks, I went up to the clerk to pay.

"Are you Matthew?" the clerk said.

I tensed up and looked at him strangely.

"Don't worry you are among friends here. I do need to see your card before I can tell you much else though."

I pulled out the card with the Golden P and saw that instead of a green triangle, it had turned purple.

"Wow you are almost free" the clerk whispered.

Looking confused he tried to explain.

"The closer you are to your goal, the different colors the triangle will change. Green is a start, and then it turns to yellow, red, blue, violet, and then purple. Eventually when you are at the place you are meant to be the card will become just a white slip of paper, never to be used again."

I nodded understanding only a little.

"Do you know what's become of my gym?" I asked hopefully.

"They shut it down weeks ago. You attacked federal agents so they have frozen every form of income they know you have. That really doesn't seem to stop you though."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm trying to get to an island secretly… Do you think that you can help me?"

"I can't but here is what I can do. A little south of this town there is a pier; it is called Silent Bridge because the fishermen there do not always use legal practices to catch the haul. It is basically a black market but I'm sure for enough cash someone will take you and keep their mouth shut."

I thanked him, rushed out and headed south. Outside city limits I released Jess and the Togekiss and explained the situation.

We walked a little over three hours to the pier, seeing about 12 fishermen sitting on the side of the dock.

"I need a ride," I announced loudly, "I am willing to pay cash and money is not an object."

One stood and walked over.

"Where do you need to go," he asked questionably.

"That does not matter. I need to know if you will take me."

"I have to know first."

"5, 000," I offered.

"You still need to tell…"

"10,000"

"I would still prefer…"

"15,000"

Silence.

"Alright I'll take you for 15,000. My boat is this way, follow me."

I was glad Togekiss was hiding in her ball. If these men knew I had a rare on me they may have charged me a lot more, or worse, try to steal her from me.

We boarded the boat, a small dingy that didn't look promising.

"You can stay below deck," he said, "I will sleep up here. First, where is the cash?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out three stacks of bills.

After counting he nodded.

"Where to," he asked.

"East."

Used to the vague answers I was giving he decided not to question it.

I headed downstairs and locked the door. I knocked Togekiss' Pokéball on the desk a few times and she popped out.

Gardevoir was already on the bed, stripped down to nothing.

"I thought you would want to see this Togi."

She nodded and sat on the dresser, looking intently at about what was going to happen.

I climbed onto the bed with Gardevoir with only my underwear on. I began to kiss her intently, pushing my tongue in and massaging her mouth. I had learned over the past few months that she was very sensitive there and that it was an awesome experience for her.

She was moaning very quickly as I reached down to begin playing with her pussy. Slowly rubbing in circular motions, her breathing was beginning to get heavy. I poked a finger in and out and began rubbing for a few seconds and repeating.

Eventually she began rubbing her crotch against my hand begging for more with her eyes. I poked my middle and ring to join my pointer and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Across the room I could see Togekiss getting excited and licking her crotch area.

_Come on over._

Gardevoir had said. I did not mind, she was just curious. As she approached I grabbed her thighs and began doing the job she was doing earlier. I poked my tongue in and out. Instead of the minty feeling I got with Gardevoir, she was more of a sweet sugary kind. I felt something engulf my throbbing member and stopped my work long enough to see Gardevoir blowing me.

I shuddered in excitement and went back to work. A few minutes later I could no longer contain myself and set Togekiss down. She fell off the bed in excitement and passed out on the floor. I pulled Jess onto the bed, placed my member at her entrance and began thrusting. I was tired of playing around and I needed to release.

Already extremely wet from my massage and her excitement, I was able to slide in and out with no resistance.

Eventually I heard her start to scream her name, moving past telekinesis and just saying 'gard' over and over again.

Her body began to shudder, and the pulses that ran through her vagina were enough to set me off.

As I slid off her she fell asleep on the bed, as I grabbed a rag and towel to clean everything up. I started with Togekiss, wiping off the sweat and cleaning up what was dripping out of her vagina. I then moved to Gardevoir slowly rubbing up and down her body to clean up our fun, and then wiping her vagina clean, and then I cleaned myself. I then went to take a shower and headed above deck.

"How's it goin lad!" said the fisher as I approached him.

"Good. I am surprised how warm the water on your boat is. I did not get the impression that it was that nice on the inside."

"Aye," he said, "If the thing looks like shit on the outside, who's gonna try and take it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"How did you start fishing? Surely you must have had other plans in life."

"Aye true. I wanted to be a breeder but I ended with the same fate that you did."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Don't try and pretend mate. These walls are not soundproof. I could hear your Gardevoir shouting over the wind. Oh come on now, don't be ashamed, it's perfectly natural. You are in good company my friend."

I laughed relieved.

"So now do you want to tell me where we are really going?"

"I can't tell you anything about it but I will give you the coordinates. I'm surprised that someone like you would be like this."

"The law changes people. All of those fishermen you saw have experienced the same fate. We were forced to leave our dreams in order to be with the ones we love. We chose fishing because no one will really ever ask about our pasts. We are the lowest of society, just so we can live in peace."

"Wow it's weird. I had never heard of a community like this. Are there more who live like this?"

"Thousands mate. We are all over the world, some fishermen, and some giant business owners. It all depends on who they are and how they can hide it. The more important in society you are, the less time you can spend with your Pokémon. One day though, we will change this stupid law because one day we will outnumber the rest. Every day more and more people are learning to start over and eventually we will all come out and announce who we are. We are hoping that there will be so many of us they will determine that they cannot arrest us all."

"I guess that's an ok plan."

"What were you before this all happened."

"I'm Matthew… I used to be a great Gym Leader."

"I've heard of you before. I went to your gym once but you were not there. They told me if I could get past them they would ensure I got to battle you, but you trained them tough. My entire team was wiped out before I could even place a scratch on them."

"Yep we learned the secrets of battle are that the Pokémon and trainer have to be completely connected. Once that happens, they become pretty much unbeatable. I myself have only lost about five matches while a leader, so my badge became unspeakably rare."

He nodded.

"That explains a lot actually why you got into this. If you two were always close, it's almost impossible to not form feelings for one another."

I didn't respond. I just looked over the water thinking about my life before it. I loved Jess and was willing to go through all of this for her, but I wished things could go back to the way they were when we first proclaimed our love for each other.

The days went by fast. Togekiss eventually warmed up to the man after learning he was a good soul, and we spent the time playing small games.

The man, whose name was Kenny, showed Jess how to fish with her psychic ability, which kept her entertained for hours. She was able to trap a fish inside a ball of energy and slowly lift it to the boat, where she would grab it from the ball and throw the water overboard. At one point she got really good at it and challenged Kenny to a contest to see who could catch the most fish. Kenny of coarse beat her as she didn't have much experience but with practice he told her she would easily pass him.

After a few weeks on the sea we arrived at the island and waved goodbye as the fisherman sailed away. We turned and looked at the sign above.

"Verdis, the land of forbidden love."


End file.
